To Love and To Hate
by Hatake-Kakashiz-Hime
Summary: Everything is fine until another child joins the Namikaze family. Was Sasuke right? Will Naruto ever get over the trauma? or will he be pushed aside by his own parents, and let his hatred fuel his power? oh and i will delete this storry if u dont R
1. Unloved?

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto, but i do own Kakashi- coz he is my hubby! lol! nah i don't own any of em but i wish i did!!

It was a beautiful day on October 10th in Konoha- birds were singing; children were finishing school, and a certain Hokage's son was celebrating his 5th birthday…

"Hmmm, I wonder what daddy got me for my birthday! Maybe he bought me Ichiraku! Come on mommy, please tell me! I'll even act surprised when I get it!!" shouted an excited 5 year old Naruto on his way home from nursery.

"No Naruto, now will you calm down, I would like to get home before the start of the next century." Replied the red-haired kunoichi, as she took in the sight of her excited son.

"Gomenasai Okaasan, it's just that I'm really excited 'cause now that I am 5 I can join the academy and become the next Hokage! All I need to do is learn how to control my catra!" he replied, innocently looking at his mother with wide-deep blue eyes.

"You mean chakra honey. And yes I am pretty sure that you will become Hokage, but ya'know only the **strongest** shinobi can become Hokage- and do you know how they become strong?" Kushina asked her little boy, with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"NO! HOW! TELL ME, TELL ME MOMMY PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE??!!!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and down with curiosity.

"Do you really want to know Naruto?" the young boy nodded his spiky blond head vigorously. "Well, the _only_ way to become strong is……" Naruto was positively shaking with anticipation. "Is to eat **ALL** your vegetables, and not to give them to Pakkun when Uncle Kakashi visits." She said, failing to hold back her burst of laughter at her son's priceless expression.

* * *

"That's right Maya! Who's my favourite little girl? Yes, you are, yes you are!" The Blond-haired Hokage cooed to his red-haired daughter, as the doorbell to the Namikaze manor sounded, ringing through the building, causing a certain ramen-lover and his baby girl to jump out of their skins.

"Kuso! I need to get that bell changed. Oh! I'm sorry Maya, daddy didn't mean to use such horrible language" he gasped. "Even though those electricians are teme's" he muttered under his breath, as not to corrupt the ears of the innocent child in his strong, muscular arms.

"Minato, Maya! Tadima!" Kushina sang, only to be greeted by her husband's lips being crashed upon her own, in a passionate kiss. "Oh Minato-kun, not in front of Maya!" she responded playfully, as the Yondaime Hokage started to remove his jacket. Chuckling softly, the couple went on to admire their daughter, leaving a poor Naruto feeling left out. On his birthday no-less.

"Hey Otousan? Aren't you gonna say happy birthday to me?" Naruto asked timidly.

"Not now Naruto, now get upstairs and start your homework!" Minato sighed in frustration. Naruto froze, completely shocked at his father's outburst. His cerulean eyes filled with crystalline tears that threatened to fall.

'I guess it's true what Sasuke said, they really don't love me anymore' he thought sadly, as walked away, with pearl-like droplets streamed down his reddened cheeks.

Flashback

_Naruto and Sasuke walked in a comfortable silence along the side of the river. The sun beating down on their backs__; and the sound of flowing water being the only thing to soothe their minds._

"_You know Sasuke; I'm really excited about being a big brother! I wonder what it'll be like."_

"_Hn__" was Sasuke's " intelligent" reply._

"_You know Sasuke; I really would appreciate it if you did actually respond when I'm talking to you. Besides, "hn" isn't even a word, and we are only 5, can't you wait till we are older for you to start acting like an emo. Seriously, you are worse than my Uncle Kakashi!" Naruto shook his head and sighed._

"_Naruto I was thinking. And anyway, you do realise that when this kid is born, no-one's gonna love you anymore- like my family loved Itachi more than me- before he murdered them. Are you sure you ready for that?" Sasuke asked, his eyes full of concern for his bestest friend in the whole wide world._

"_No Sasuke, you're wrong, Okaasan and Otousan would never stop loving me" he replied nonchalantly. 'Would they?' he thought, unsure._

End of Flashback

Naruto walked to the edge of his bed, and sat down. His tear-stained face and watery eyes, being the only sign that he'd wept. Glancing around his room, he came across two pictures: one containing himself and his parents, while the other contained his pregnant mother, his father, and himself off to one side- barely in the picture at all.

"I know they don't love me anymore, but why does it hurt so bad?" he asked to no-one in particular, clutching the clothing that lay above his heart. Unshed, tears collecting into his already red-raw eyes he threw the photos across the room in hurt.

"How can I make this pain go away?!" he cried, staring at his reflection in the mirror- not caring that his tears flowed freely.

"There is one way." Said an ,unknown, voice- yet all too familiar.

"W-who s-s-said that?" the emotionally scarred boy stuttered.

"Me, who else?" the voice snarled. Naruto looked up, but not of his reflection, but of… his father's? 'I could've sworn Otousan had blue eyes, not red'. His eyed widened in shock, realisation and fear, as adrenaline surged through his body, but still keeping him frozen there.

"If you really want the pain to subside, then listen closely, only **you** can take it away- by the means of your own bodily actions. Think of what I have just said and I'll leave you to mull it over." And with that, his reflection returned to normal, leaving the boy alone in his room.

"My own bodily actions." He repeated- his eyes no longer of colour blue, but of blood red, as he stopped to pick up one of his many sharpened kunais.


	2. Even best friends fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... unfortunately THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ONE OF MY BESTEST FRIENDS- SAHAR- AKA- MRS N UZUMAKI- read her stories they are amazing!!

He slowly brought the metallic object to his small wrist, so that the edge of the sinister blade touched him barely- forming a thin line of blood, blemishing his porcelain skin. Chakra tails swirling round his tiny frame.

"This is for all the pain you made me feel!" He said- crimson eyes glazing over, and made to deepen the cut, when…

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Konoha's yellow flash appeared out of nowhere and darted to his trembling son.

Naruto looked up to see his father- whose eyes were widened in shock. Suddenly dropping the kunai, as the scarlet tails dissipated into nothing-

'What's going on? Why is my wrist bleeding?' he began to fall, his legs buckling underneath him- leaving him to collapse onto the wooden surface of the floor.

"Otousan…" he uttered, as unconsciousness consumed him.

"Naruto! Naruto wake up!" he yelled, shaking his son in a hopeful attempt to wake him, only causing Naruto more pain as the unconscious boy winced.

"Oh no! This is my entire fault! I took all my stress out on him and now look what's happened!! I'm a terrible father- he deserves better!" Minato sobbed, his tears falling onto Naruto's pale face, causing him to stir.

Cerulean eyes opened to see a blurry figure that seemed to be in distress. As his eyes began to re-focus, Naruto realised who it was- and his pulse became increasingly erratic.

"Please don't cry Otousan." The kyuubi container whispered, in a plea almost inaudible to even Minato's sharp ears. Naruto used his small hands to gently wipe away his father's tears, and knelt up to embrace him with tiny arms.

"I'm sorry Otousan, I know you don't love me anymore, but please don't cry. Please, I hate it when you being sad is my fault-" Naruto begged, only to be cut off as his father returned the embrace- wrapping his arms tightly around his little boy.

"No Naruto, I'm sorry- I should've never treated you the way I did, can you ever forgive me?" The young Hokage asked solemnly.

"Well… will you buy me some ramen?" the younger blond enquired. Minato nodded in agreement. "Then yeah daddy, I forgive you!" Naruto added smiling. Minato then released a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding, and took his son's hand, climbed out of the window to go and get some ramen.

They skimmed the rooftops overlooking the hidden leaf village, Minato pumping chakra to their feet every so often in order to increase their rapid speed. Well, he wasn't called Konoha's yellow flash for nothing.

* * *

After having 9 or 10 bowls at Ichiraku, the father and son went to for a walk and ended up at the training grounds where they saw Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura- pre-team 7. 

"UNCLEEEEEEEEEE KAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto bellowed, causing said Uncle to turn around just in time to see a 5 year old Naruto flying at him through the air. Naruto landed on Kakashi, and gave a futile attempt to hug the life out of him, resulting in the eccentric blond hugging the life out of a log.

"Yo" came Kakashi's long-winded reply, as he proceeded to straighten out his ANBU uniform and wolf-mask, that had "somehow" managed to get twisted during Naruto's "subtle" display of affection.

"Uncle Kashi, you could've just told me if you didn't want a hug" The vibrant-headed child stated, crossing his arms, showing his age in a sulky fashion.

"And risk getting pummelled by my sensei? I think not." Kakashi chuckled, shooting a mock-cautious glance at his sensei. Looking back and forth at his future student and his sensei, he smiled behind his mask, moving it to replace at the back of his head. 'God I forgot how much they look and act alike'.

"Hey, Kaka-sensei, can we continue training, 'cause if not, I'm going home." Sasuke asked, still keeping his stoic pose, and nonchalant expression.

"Err, yeah, you and Sakura can start doing your push-ups. Do 50 each, then move onto running laps." The silver-haired ANBU responded, still keeping his aloof nature, all the while.

"Hey, Uncle Kashi, why do Sasuke and Sakura-Chan call you sensei? Should I?" Naruto tugged on Kakashi's trouser leg, eyes widened with innocence and curiosity.

"Yes, Naruto, I think you should start calling me Kakashi-sensei, or Kashi-sensei, or whatever…." He replied, sounding completely emotionless.

"Okie dokie! _Kashi-sensei." _He said, a wide grin slapped across his baby features.

"Kakashi, I need a word with you." Minato said a serious tone in his usually calm voice.

"Yes sensei. Err guys I'll be right back, just keep training." He yelled over his shoulder to hi s three future students, as he 'poofed' his way over to the other training grounds to meet the ramen-loving Hokage.

* * *

"So, sensei, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about? You're not trying to get me to buy you ramen again… are you?" Asked Kakashi; a silver eye-brow quirked in suspicion. 

"Eh-he-he... How could you possible think that? And I thought you, of all my students, would have some faith in me." Minato replied in mock-hurt. Kakashi remained un-phased by the comment, and resumed standing stoically, arms crossed over his well defined chest.

"Well?" the nineteen year olds patience wearing thin.

"It's Naruto." The Young Father sighed. "Ever since Maya was born, I think he has felt neglected. With the baby consuming most of mine, and Kushina's time, we haven't really paid him any attention; then this morning, I shouted at him. On his birthday, as well. T-t-then w-w-when I went to check on him, h-h-he w-w-was a-about t-to c-cut his wrists! Because of me, my son was about to kill himself!" Minato said, his eyes cast down in shame.

"WHAT?!" Kakashi yelled, his visible eye widened in shock and horror.

* * *

"Naruto, you're soooo weak, like you'll ever be able to surpass your dad. I mean, you were, and will always be the inferior one between us." Sasuke said tonelessly, while side-stepping one of Naruto's many attacks. 

"What did you just say?" Naruto growled through clenched teeth, desperately trying to not give into Sasuke's provoking. Sasuke just smiled at his long-time friend in accomplishment.

"You heard me, you'll **never** amount to anything, prodigy or not, you will never fulfil your dream- not as long as I am around anyway." Sasuke retorted, his trademark smirk ever present.

"Foolish child. Are you really going to let that Uchiha brat insult us like this? Come on, let's show just how strong we can be…" the Kyuubi's voice echoed and rang through Naruto's ears.

"NO! I WON'T GIVE IN TO YOU, GET OUT MY HEAD!" Naruto screamed and writhed in pain, on the ground; his hands amid his blond tresses, clutching his head in order to keep what was left of his sanity, and to stop the flood of chakra empower his body.

"NARUTO ARE YOU OKAY?!" Shouted, a panicked, Sakura. "SASUKE WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM"

By this time, Naruto's body had stopped moving- he lay there motionless on the grassy field, his short breaths being the only thing to signify his existence.

"KAKA-SENSEI! YONDAIME-SAMA! NARUTO'S HURT" both terrified children bellowed as loud as they could, in hope of some much needed assistance.

* * *

"You mean to say, sensei, that Naruto was losing control to the demon?! But that's impossible! The seal the Sandaime used couldn't possibly allow this to happen!" Kakashi stated, completely dumbfounded by the news he had just received. 

"No Kakashi, I did some research long ago, and it is clearly stated that the Kyuubi can only be released when either the jinchuuriki- Naruto in this case- kills himself, or willingly releases it, fully aware of the consequences. And I fear that demon is controlling him" Minato explained.

"KAKA-SENSEI! YONDAIME-SAMA! NARUTO'S HURT" two terrified children's voices sounded through the fields.

Immediately, Kakashi and, Minato raced back to the training grounds, both thinking the same things. 'He'd better be okay'

"Well Uchiha, not as long as you are around huh?" Naruto hissed, venom dripping from his tone as he stood up, jet black chakra surrounding his body; his eyes a murderous tint of deep red, and his whiskers thickened so much, that he looked barely human at all. "Well, I'll just have to fix that, now won't I?" he laughed manically while twirling a kunai round his treacherous talons. In an instant, the kunai flew passed Sasuke's, now unhealthily pale, face, barley missing it by mere millimetres.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HE- NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SASUKE, USE CHIDORI!" Minato screamed at the frozen Uchiha, as Naruto then charged at him with an electric black rasengan swirling relentlessly in the palm of his right hand. Almost as fast as a reflex action, Sasuke gathered his chakra in the form of the copy-ninja's legendary lightning blade, ready to defend him against his comrade's brutal attack. He charged forward, Chidori lighting up the now darkened forest. (A/N: it's dusk, now, they got to the grounds in the late afternoon) Naruto simultaneously did the same, bearing his fanged teeth at his soon-to-be victim.

'Huh? Why am I attacking Sasuke? NO I DON'T WANT TO!' he inwardly shouted.

"No you stupid mortal, do not go into submission now, kill him! KILL HIM!" the domonic beast urged.

'NOOOOOOOO!' He yelled inwardly, completely stopping in his tracks, causing the chakra to yet again, dissipate into nothing. Once again, he stood, returning to look like the boy he once was. Naruto exhaustedly glanced up, and saw Sasuke charging towards him, Chidori chirping like one-thousand birds, unable to stop.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" He heard four voices screech his name, as the Chidori was plunged deep into his chest, his blood spraying all over him. Sasuke immediately removed his hand, from the gaping hole in Naruto's chest. His eyes glazed with unshed tears, and his skin as pale as a ghost, as he stepped back away from his best friend.

Naruto fell to his knees, pain engulfing every fibre of his being, and his body no longer able to support his weight. His body, lying in a pool of blood. His own blood, as it poured from the open wound.

"NARUTO!" he recognised those voices, but his blurring vision left him unable to see.

"O-otousan? Kashi-sensei?" he uttered helplessly, as the essence of death intoxicated him.

"Naruto? Naruto! Quick Kakashi, get Tsunade and Kushina!! He's stopped breathing!" The Yondaime cried, frantically trying to stop the blood pouring from his son's chest.

* * *

**A/N: in this fanfic, the third sealed the demon in naruto, and he died. obito is alive, but it was another Uchiha who have kakashi his sharingan. oh and PLEASE REVIEW coz then i'll know if y'all liked it! ok thanks to all who read this, the next chapter will come as soon as possible! luv u all! bows**

**from Aamina- Hatake-Kakashiz-Hime!!!**


	3. Nightmares of a Hokage

"D-daddy, p-please s-stop c-crying" Naruto whispered weakly to his father. Minato looked at his dying son, blood shot eyes taking in the hideous sight of the scarlet liquid being absorbed into the earth.

"N-Naruto I-I am so s-sorry. P-please d-don't l-leave us, y-your m-my b-bestest f-friend i-in the w-whole w-world." Sasuke said, tears flowing from his onyx eyes.

A streak of lightning flashed across the endless blackness of the sky, like a diamond encrusted dagger, and as if reflecting everyone's despair, a flood of rain fell from the heavens hiding everyone's tears between the eternal rains.

"D-daddy, e-everything i-is g-getting c-cold a-and d-dark. W-what's going o-on." The five year old stated, the colour of his cerulean eyes fading, and his breathing becoming ragged and short.

"No Naruto, nothing wrong! I won't let anything happen to you- you hear me? I will never let you go, I promised that to myself when you were born, and a Hokage NEVER goes back on his word. That is our ninja way!" The Yondaime exclaimed, trying to find the silver lining around this very dark cloud.

Naruto smiled slightly at his father's words, while wincing at how hard it was to breathe. Sasuke and Sakura silently looked on at the scene, endless tears cascading down their cheeks.

"Y-you know, I-I r-really wanted t-to become h-Hokage b-before I-I d-died." He added breathlessly, as he began to succumb to death.

"No! Naruto, h-hold on! Y-your going to be fine! Don't leave us…PLEASE DON'T DIE, WE NEED YOU!" Sakura screamed, falling to her knees, and weeping. "I-if you die, team 7 will never be the same again…I'll never be the same again." She whispered, heartbroken as she watched blood pour from his lips, and the colour drain from his face.

Naruto looked toward all his loved ones- his vision dark and blurred, tears filling his eyes as he thought that he would never get to see them again and to make his Dad and Mom proud. 'Goodbye guys always know I love you…' he thought as his last breath left his damaged body.

The last thing he heard was a scream and people shouting his name.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY WAY! SHIZUNE HELP ME GET THIS BOY TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT AWAY! KAKASHI PICK NARUTO UP!" Suddenly Konoha's Godaime Hokage landed with a large team of medical ninja and ANBU, and the rest of Konoha and rookie nine crowding around them. The first people, however, on the scene were Minato's loyal students Kakashi, Rin and Obito, in their ANBU gear sans the masks.

* * *

"Minato-kun, how could this happen?! My poor baby is in there and I don't even know if he is going to be okay!" Kushina sighed, her head in her hands, with her fingers intertwined in her long fiery red locks as pearl droplets fell from her jade orbs. Minato didn't know what to say or do, so he followed instinct and pulled his distraught wife into a comforting embrace, resting his head on her shoulder as she wept into his already soaked jacket. "I'm sorry" he finally managed to whisper into the crook of her neck. At this, Kushina slowly pulled back to regard her husband, beryl orbs seeing unidentified emotions flashing across his bloodshot sapphire ones.

"What do you mean you're sorry? It isn't like you're the cause of this." She said quietly, confused with her husband's statements. "Is it?" she added. Minato lowered his gaze, self reproach and guilt crawling its way up onto his chest.

"Minato-kun? Look at me… please." Kushina said, wishing this was all one huge nightmare she would wake up from, and laugh about over breakfast with her family. Minato couldn't take it, and so his turned his head away from, her; letting his blond hair cover his sorrowful eyes, in the act of trying to free himself from her hold.

Putting hard hand gently on the side of his face, she forced him to turn to face her. "I said look at me dammi-!" but the words choked in her mouth as she saw the look of complete self-loathing in his eyes, tears mirroring her own; streaming down his cheeks. She withdrew her hand and watched silently in shock, as he walked away into Naruto's hospital room, seeing as the surgery was probably over by now- leaving her standing in the deserted hallway alone.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke-kun? Do you want to go and get some ramen with me later?" Sakura said hopefully to the brooding Uchiha heir.

"Sakura, no! We are supposed to be waiting for Kakashi-sensei, not talking about going on dates." The raven-haired boy responded, glaring at Sakura, making her emerald eyes to fill up with childish tears. She new he would be horrible about it, but never _this_ cold. She was about to run away when Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke- characteristically late might I add.

"Yo." Said the voice of the aloof copy-ninja.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late. _Again." _Stated the shrill, and annoyed voice of Pre-team 7's little cherry-blossom.

"Well, you see, I was walking, and a black cat crossed my path, causing me to get lost on the road of-" he was cut off short by his dark haired protégé.

"You were at the hospital weren't you sensei?" it was more of a statement than a question, but the silver-haired (and in my opinion, better looking) ninja let it slide. "Is Naruto okay? Is he safe? Is he ALIVE?" Sasuke questioned, shocked 3 seconds later at his uncharacteristic expression of concern for his brother-like best friend.

"He is… doing well Sasuke, we can visit him today if you two want, but after training only." The copy ninja said in a monotone. "No let's continue with some training, shall we." He finished, simultaneously tying two bells to his form-fitting jounin pants.

The three leaf-ninja fought against one another for three hours straight, all the while keeping the deafening silence between them, consequently building the tension. Kakashi finally signalled training was over as he silently and unnervingly went to sit under a tree, retrieving his book from his kunai holster.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura muttered meekly to her taller and stronger comrade.

"What?" he answered, not looking up from his position under a tree not far from Kakashi. Sakura looked away, fidgeting and twirling her hair round her delicate finger. "Well? Spit it out. What do you want?" Sasuke asked, malice heard in his voice not going unnoticed by Sakura.

"I-I just want to say that I'm sorry for pestering you earlier, I won't bother you again." And with that she walked away slowly to resume her position under a tree far, far away from the brooding Uchiha; a lone tear falling down her cheek.

Kakashi watched the scene unfold before his eyes. 'What is happening to our team? Well I better take them to see Naruto, yes I'll do that, then Obito can cover for me at the Academy.' He thought with an evil smirk.

"Sakura, Sasuke!" he called out.

"Hai sensei?" they replied in cannon.

"I'm going to take you both to see Naruto now, but you must behave because Yondaime-sama is most likely going to be there with Kushina-sama. Got it?

"Hai!" They said, before running toward Konoha Hospital.

Minato pulled a chair next to the hospital bed and sat down, staring at the limp form of his son. It was unbearable for him to his little boy in such a state, tubes and wires hooked up to him, connecting to the machine that was keeping him alive. A life-support machine. His son was on a life-support machine! At the age of 5! He couldn't bare to look, yet couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the pale face of his son. 'This isn't happening, Kami please let this be some horrible nightmare!' he inwardly screamed, body shaking with suppressed sobs. Head in his hands, he played over the scene that put Naruto in the condition he was in, over and over again in his mind, not noticing that Kushina had walked into the room, He only noticed her presence when she wrapped her arms around him, forcing him into an embrace. Not being able to hold it in any longer, Minato reciprocated the hug, and silently cried into the material on her shoulder.

"Shhh" she cooed to him. "He'll be alright, lets leave and let him rest." Her dulcet tone filled his ears.

Suddenly the door burst open revealing a flustered nurse. "My Lord, and Lady, Naruto-sama's team-mates have arrived and wish to see him for the remainder of the visitor hours.

"Let them in Kumiko, they have the right to be here, just as much as we do." Minato said, regaining his composure for the unexpected guests, whilst gripping Kushina's shaking hand in his own.

A/N i know this is a really short chappy but bare with me, there will be loads more- please review and i apologise for uploading soooooooo late, but all my time was occuppied and i had lost interest for a while, but now im back on track. the next chapter should be uploaded no later than March 20th, since i dont have exams after that. ok guys luv u all mwaaaa xxxxx


End file.
